El futuro ha sido escrito
by LexioRules
Summary: Trece oscuridades, pronto chocando contra las siete luces. La última noche antes de que los planes de Xehanort comiencen, dos encapuchados entablan conversación acerca del pasado, el futuro, y los secretos del corazón.


-Parece que todo ha empezado. –Dijo el encapuchado, mirando al Joven Xehanort sentado sobre el borde que separaba el pasillo del abismo negro. Con la espalda apoyada en la pared, el chico observaba la ciudad poblada únicamente por sincorazón.

-Las piezas están en su sitio. Las siete luces deberán chocar contra las trece oscuridades, cuando el momento apropiado llegue. –Pronunció, sin mirarle ni una sola vez.

-Si me preguntas, lo veo algo desequilibrado. –Dijo el hombre, aún con la capucha– Quiero decir… ¿Trece contra siete? Casi los superamos por el doble.

-Veinte piezas. Ni más, ni menos. –Terminó. El encapuchado suspiró.

-A veces se me olvida que hablo con el tipo que ve el futuro. –Se quitó la capucha, solo para poder mirarle fijamente con el ojo que le quedaba, sonriendo malévolamente.

-De todas las cosas que veo, el futuro no es una de ellas. –Continuó– Pero puedo contestar cualquier pregunta que tengas sobre nuestros planes, Braig.

-Empecemos por lo que acabas de decir. ¿Cómo sabes estas cosas, si no puedes ver el futuro? –Xehanort meditó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Existe un libro que, según dicen, contiene los conocimientos de aquello que está por ocurrir. Lo llaman el Libro de Profecías. "En esa tierra la oscuridad prevalecerá, y la luz quedará extinguida". Eso es lo que dice en sus últimas páginas. Ese futuro ya se cumplió una vez, y cambió el mundo. –Los dedos de Xehanort presionaron la pierna sobre la que se apoyaban ligeramente.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? ¿No se supone que ya ha ocurrido?

-El tiempo es cíclico. Todo se repite, tarde o temprano. Las trece oscuridades estamos aquí para evitar que vuelva a ocurrir. Seremos la oscuridad que prevalecerá, y cambiaremos el mundo.

-¿Y a qué viene esta obsesión tuya con la oscuridad…? –El rostro de Xehanort cambió inmediatamente, entre repugnancia y sorpresa.

-No es una "obsesión". La oscuridad no es más que una herramienta para llegar a nuestros objetivos, eso es todo. Y nuestro objetivo es regresar el equilibrio que antaño hubo.

-No dirías lo mismo si vieses las conversaciones que tienen Xemnas y Ansem todo el tiempo… –Braig se sentó al lado del chico, con las piernas colgando frente el abismo que separaba la ciudad del castillo– Tal vez aún no lo sepas, pero lo único que hacen esos dos es dar discursos sobre como la oscuridad es el origen de todo.

-Sin duda, ambos son algo necios. –El joven Xehanort miró la palma de su mano, creando un pequeño vórtice oscuro en sus manos– Pero Xehanort… Nosotros, somos distintos. –Braig lo miró entonces, interesado– Verás, tanto luz como oscuridad tienen un pequeño inconveniente: ambos tienen sus puertas cerradas. La luz actúa como una prisión. Tan inocente y permisiva, algunos se ciegan ante su calor, y se atrapan a sí mismos en pequeños mundos, sin comprender que nuestros reinos están compuestos de variables invisibles a sus ojos –El joven miró a Braig de reojo, intentando que entendiese lo que iba a decir– La luz es la barrera que aísla los mundos. –volvió la mirada a los edificios negros, solo para alzar la mano derecha y hacer aparecer una esfera negra en sus manos– Pero la oscuridad no es mejor. Al igual que la luz, se trata de una prisión, aunque una muy distinta. El propio Kingdom Hearts es un ejemplo de ello. Una luz tan grande, que quedó atrapada en tinieblas. –En la esfera, apareció el recuerdo de una cala en el atardecer– La oscuridad es el vacío infinito que separa los mundos. Como el mar alrededor de una isla. Son muchos los que tratan de nadar en él, solo para encontrarse perdidos, rodeados de agua, y acaban siendo engullidos por el abismo. Es por eso que existen seres como los sincorazón.

-¡Bah, esos son los estúpidos! –Interrumpió el hombre, con una sonrisa torcida– El mar no se nada, ¡se cruza en barco! -El joven sonrió, dejando ir una pequeña carcajada.

-Sí… Por eso llevamos estas gabardinas. –La esfera en sus manos se esfumó, envuelta en llamas azules– El Maestro Xehanort comprendió esto en su juventud, y decidió navegar a través de la oscuridad, no dejar que le consumiese. Viajó de mundo en mundo, aprendió a usar la oscuridad a su antojo, y logró una sabiduría que escapa a la de cualquier otro.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo. –Dijo, de pronto, Braig, captando los ojos del chico– Dices que buscas el equilibrio y que la oscuridad es como tu juguete, ¡pero aquí estás! Buscando trece oscuridades y usando su poder para tus planes. –De pronto, su voz captó un tono más serio– Si tanto dices que buscas el equilibrio, ¿Por qué usas tanto la oscuridad? –El joven Xehanort sonrió.

-Sencillo. –Pronunció– Por el mismo motivo que Riku la usa todavía. –Volvió a alzar la mano, ahora para hacer aparecer un portal al reino de la oscuridad, donde cientos de sincorazón los observaron. Braig observó, sorprendido y algo temeroso, sin saber qué tenía en mente su superior. –La oscuridad es más fuerte que la luz. Cuando se trata de fuerza, e incluso para proteger a otros. Los seres que habitan la oscuridad son débiles, pero peligrosos. Los peones perfectos. Aquellos que viven en la luz jamás podrán comprenderlo. –El portal se cerró, y Braig suspiró– Son necesarias trece oscuridades para traer de nuevo el equilibrio. Ya que nadie más es lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlarla, seremos nosotros, Xehanort, quienes la dominen. –Braig volvió a suspirar, esta vez comprendiendo lo que decía– No obstante… –Continuó– He visto el cascarón que mi yo anciano escogió para este futuro. Y no lo entiendo. Recientemente he ido al pasado a probar la fuerza de Terra y sus amigos. Noté una oscuridad muy pura en ese joven. El Maestro Xehanort escogió alimentar esa oscuridad para poder usar su cuerpo como recipiente.

De pronto, ambos escucharon pasos. Un encapuchado, bajo su misma gabardina, cruzó el pasillo en el que se encontraban. Aunque difícil de discernir, ambos pudieron ver que, bajo la capucha, se escondía el rostro de una mujer. Prefirieron callar antes que alertar a cualquier otro miembro de las palabras que iba a pronunciar.

-El resultado de la unión entre Terra y Xehanort no ha sido nuestro mayor éxito. –Dijo, al fin– Con la memoria perdida, y un sincorazón de identidad desconocida habitando su cuerpo, ese Xehanort desarrolló una extraña obsesión con la oscuridad que mora el corazón. Sus acciones llevaron a la apertura de la Puerta a la Oscuridad y las barreras que separaban los mundos se rompieron. Eso no era parte del plan.

-Así que de ahí vienen sus charlas sobre la oscuridad, ¿eh? –Contestó Braig, algo más serio.

-Los necesitamos, igualmente. Ambos siguen siendo piezas de esta intrincada partida de ajedrez. Igual que tú. –Miró a los ojos a su compañero, haciendo que ambas miradas de pupilas amarillas chocasen– Igual que yo.

-¿Piezas con qué objetivo?

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé. –Contestó, separando la mirada– Kingdom Hearts. Allí se encuentran las respuestas. Tal vez los reinos se unan, al fin. O tal vez se pierdan para siempre. Viviremos o moriremos, tampoco eso lo sé. El futuro ha sido escrito, pero hay cosas que ni el Libro de Profecías sabe. Por ejemplo. –Volvió a girarse, ahora con una mirada más intrigante– ¿Qué sacas tú de todo esto? ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderos planes?

-¿Oh, yo? –Braig se levantó, de pie sobre el borde al abismo– Ya lo verás. No queda demasiado para que todo esto acabe.

-He depositado mucha confianza en Isa y tú. –Braig se giró para marcharse, bajando del borde– Quería que lo supieras.

-Creo que depositas demasiada confianza en la oscuridad. –Dijo, en un tono bajo– ¿No querrás acabar como Terra…?

Xehanort se giró para replicarle algo, pero Braig ya no estaba. Sonrió, solo para volver a observar el abismo infinito, y Kingdom Hearts, en el cielo.


End file.
